


在劫难逃

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 难道提前了？
Kudos: 7





	在劫难逃

**Author's Note:**

> 勋圆/6性转/年龄操作/哥哥养猫

在劫难逃

李知勋的一天是从龟头责开始的，他和全圆佑的生活作息不规律，一天的开始不是从早上而是从中午计算。

房间里的窗帘拉得很严实，不透光，崔胜澈总是说他们家里分不清白天和夜晚，哪怕是盯着墙上的钟表，无论几点都会产生现在已经十二点的幻觉。

李知勋是因为射了才睁眼的，看见全圆佑没有穿着吊带短裤四仰八叉躺在自己旁边的时候才知道不是梦。下半身的被窝里动静不小，他拉开被面就看到满头大汗的女朋友嘴巴里正含着他的东西，抬眼看他的时候把碎发拢到耳朵后面。

还没来得及问她你刷牙没有全圆佑就伸出湿漉漉的手握紧了还红肿的顶端。李知勋还没说出口的话立马变成了粗糙的喘息，全圆佑坐着压住他的小腿，控制对方挣扎的时候看似可怜实则得意地说：“哥哥放松嘛，圆佑帮你做。”

于是李知勋的手探进宽松的吊带，全圆佑从没有一件真正意义上的吊带，因为瘦穿什么都像背心，但是胸前还是有二两肉，小而粉嫩的乳头挺立着，李知勋不甘心被玩弄就大力地揉捏。

“哥哥今天有什么安排？”

“嗯……下午，下午要去工作室，要录demo……”

“那哥哥下班来猫咖接我好不好，今天突然换班了要去打工。”

“好啊，你几点下班。啧……你用点力，全坐在我大腿上，骨头……疼……”

“那不做了。”

“啊？”

说着就要从李知勋身上起来，全圆佑下半身套着昨天晚上做完爱之后胡乱穿上的男友的运动短裤，裤管子空荡荡的：“哥哥嫌痛，那去找别人吧。”

说完就跳下床跑去了浴室，留下李知勋在床上半支棱着还在不应期但是已经被抚弄到紫红色的分身。

全圆佑和李知勋交往，今年是第六年，他们两个人相差整四岁，全圆佑大学入学那年刚好李知勋毕业，在校门口她打翻了学长怀里的一箱碟片。

碟片，你敢想象么？全圆佑肯定会说，那时候他们记录资料还用碟片。

不过也托这箱碟片的福，她和李知勋电光火石地恋爱并且迅速同居了。

李知勋是个音乐制作人，虽然母校是工科院校但是传媒系还算有名，毕业后因为写了几首反响不错的流行曲，现在正是上升期的制作人。而全圆佑还是在读研究生，专业听起来却和她不太配。

软件工程。

“唉，当年是因为喜欢玩电脑打游戏才来的嘛。”全圆佑总是这样，嘴上说着不喜欢，还巴巴地考了研还准备读博，她成绩不错，还偏要说，“多读几年书，叫哥哥养我就好了。”

她撒娇的时候总要拉着对方的胳膊来回晃荡，李知勋说她这是日本动画看得太多。

这会儿也是，傍晚他接了全圆佑从打工的猫咖出来，路过便利店全圆佑就说要吃新出的奶油芭菲。

李知勋就在收银台旁边等她挑好，半天才选好口味，出来就撕开包装要边走边吃，他在旁边搂着她，生怕一脚踩空或者摔倒。

走到一半全圆佑又兴致缺缺地不想吃了，把东西递到李知勋面前，他说最近在减脂所以不能吃，妹妹瞧着手里的东西又不想浪费。

“你多吃点吧，最近是不是又瘦了。”李知勋看出她表情里的意思，随口嘟囔了一句就不知怎么的就点燃了全圆佑：“哦！原来说到底还是喜欢丰乳肥臀嘛！哥哥是不是特别羡慕崔胜澈啊，因为喜欢权顺荣那样儿的。”

“你怎么推导出来这些奇奇怪怪的想法的，我也没说什么啊？”

妹妹可不管有的没的，一把松开男朋友的手，自顾自走到前面去。

李知勋愣愣地跟在全圆佑身后，迷迷茫茫地想：

这两天怎么跟吞了枪子儿一样？又掰着指头算，难道生理期快到了？

不对啊，这才过没两天啊。

难道提前了？

在猫咖打工是李知勋的主意，起初纯粹是因为全圆佑这女的真的太能闹了。

他时常很不解，这一代年轻人不应该如此有活力，印象里应该都应该是萎靡的小孩子形象，可全圆佑不但比看起来要能闹腾，甚至比李知勋想象中能闹腾。

全圆佑不但闹腾，其实比看上去要傻一点，至少李知勋是这么认为的。

没有工作的时候他们俩会一起打游戏，全圆佑的水平的确很难界定，主要看心情。今天第一把旗开得胜就一路高歌猛进，连输两把起就开始暴躁，操作失误也开始变多。

还经不得说，全圆佑来劲了队友和对家一并扫射，人还没反应过来他先一步占领了战术高地，垃圾话张口就来。

某款移动端moba刚出来的时候，全圆佑周末一定要拉着李知勋打，因为用手机操作所以很方便，两个人就一齐躺在床上打排位，黄金到钻石能打一整天。

“哥，能不能五杀？”

“哥，要死要死要死要死快救我！”

“哥！奶我一口！”

“下路谁在推线啊菜的一逼……哦，原来是哥啊……”

游戏是不可能好好打的，李知勋气得打两把就要把全圆佑摁着操一顿，排位是上去了，套用了半盒。

全圆佑两条细长的双腿上被捏得泛红，屁股上左二右三几个牙印，连脚背上都有几个青紫的吻痕，李知勋喘着粗气从他的身体里退出来，妹妹脸上的表情还是狂放的笑，尽然眼睛湿漉漉的还是神采四溢：“爽了。”

李知勋纳闷，趁着全圆佑出门去lab的时候给崔胜澈打电话，问他：女朋友操不服咋办？

经倒是也取到一点，可李知勋还没在全圆佑身上使上，自己先被对方用手指玩了个前列腺高潮。

他没射，全圆佑的手指头从他的屁股里抽出来，过了好久才稀稀拉拉流出来一点精液，不是以往高潮一样猛地射出来，只是沿着顶端的小口缓缓往下流。

“哥哥还能射的吧，”全圆佑说着就要往上坐，李知勋眼疾手快地先把对方花穴里那根线顺着的跳蛋扯出来，温润的液体落了一手：“操，全圆佑你都射了……”

“但是还可以继续哦……”全圆佑不知道从哪里变出来一个避孕套叼在嘴里，“哥哥也能继续做的吧！”

说完就闭上了总是嘴李知勋的两瓣薄唇，趁着对方不注意和还没有反抗，管他三七二十一先亲晕了再说。

虽然如此想着，但真正让全圆佑去猫咖打工的原因是，有一天妹妹突然说想要养猫。

李知勋在家里单独的小工作间写歌，全圆佑在隔壁卧室玩手机，是冬天，踩着猫咪图案的棉拖鞋就走进来，二话不说腕子就搭在李知勋肩膀上。

“哥哥，圆佑想养猫。”

“怎么突然想养猫了？”

“因为可爱啊！哥哥你看……”妹妹说完就把手机举到他面前，短视频里面小猫呜咽着拱在主人怀里。

李知勋看了看屏幕，又看了看一脸天真的全圆佑：“可是养猫很辛苦噢。”

“我知道，我受得了。”

“猫咪的毛会沾得到处都是，猫屎也会很臭，你要每天给他铲屎噢。”

全圆佑愣住了一会儿，还是点点头。

“早上它醒得比你早，会用屁股坐你的脸，把你叫醒……”

“嗯……”

“屁股上还沾着臭臭的猫砂。”

全圆佑沉默了，手机屏幕上还在播猫咪视频，他看看猫，看看李知勋，眼神里突然充满了犹豫。

“可是猫很可爱嘛！”事到如此还是有些想要辩驳。

“可爱的都是别人家的猫罢了。”李知勋把他搂在怀里，伸手替她整理着头发，“你看别人都是怎么说的，外面彩旗飘飘，在外面的才是彩旗，你懂我意思没。”

全圆佑被说动了，支支吾吾地不知道要怎么回答，可脸上的表情还是不高兴。

“诶，我朋友，就那个崔胜澈，他不是开了猫咖吗？不然你先去打一阵子工，如果真的喜欢，觉得自己可以照顾猫咪的话，我们再买一只回来养？

妹妹点点头，还没有意识到这是李知勋使用的缓兵之计，甚至觉得很有道理。

全圆佑于是开始在崔胜澈和权顺荣的猫咖打工，多是些接待客人喂猫的活儿——天知道为什么崔胜澈这样一个胆小到晚上起夜看到猫的眼睛，都要哭喊着叫女朋友权顺荣陪的家伙为什么一直要开着这个猫咖，还要和猫同吃同住。但猫咖的生意切实不错，甚至还有些忙碌。

李知勋偶尔去接全圆佑。

大多时候是傍晚，李知勋去了之后还要等全圆佑打扫完店里的卫生。

倒还是比想象中能吃苦。李知勋站在猫咖的隔离区等全圆佑下班，和崔胜澈权顺荣告别之后搂着对方一同回家。路上听全圆佑讲些打工时候的趣事：比如崔胜澈大白天睡午觉听见猫咪玩塑料袋的声音被吓个半死，权顺荣抱怨说早上还没睡醒猫就在枕头上蹦迪，诸如此类。

“还想养猫么？”他牵着女朋友有些微凉的手。

全圆佑摇摇头：“不想养了。”

倒也懂了不少事儿，李知勋心想。

殊不知全圆佑倒不是懂事，开始打工之后现在听见养猫这俩字就开始心疼家里的沙发窗帘床单被罩，还有自己那一柜子的手办高达。

养猫？养猫是不可能养猫的。

至于李知勋饲养的这只妹妹猫，偶尔也像只顺从的猫，但是挑不对时间。

全圆佑和权顺荣前阵子不知道在交流什么购物心得，下午神神秘秘地拿回来一个快递，还不叫李知勋提前拆开。

晚上李知勋在小工作间做歌，全圆佑穿着快递送来的那件黑白蕾丝睡衣就晃了进来，胸前大片的白色蕾丝，蝴蝶结打在脖子上垂下来两条缎带，隐隐约约能看见酥胸上艳红色的两点。包裹着其他地方的布料是精致的黑色蕾丝，露出光洁好看的背和两条笔直的腿，他最近在锻炼，比起以前更能撑得起衣服所以臀部处也撑得很饱满。

“哥哥！”他叉着腰站在李知勋面前，盯着音轨的李知勋却没有反应，她于是又喊了一声。

李知勋无动于衷。

妹妹有些受挫，趁着李知勋不注意就蹲到桌子下面附在对方身前，扒开了李知勋的裤头就含上去给人口交。

五分钟过去，全圆佑嘴巴都酸了李知勋还是没硬，她小声嘟囔了一句：“哥哥不会是阳痿了吧。”没有被李知勋听到，对方反而是伸手帮他理了理额前的刘海，极其温柔地，又惹得妹妹不开心，闷声回卧室玩手机去了。

等李知勋从工作里脱身出来已经是凌晨两点，推开卧室门全圆佑正跪趴在床上刷抖音，遇到好笑的就嗤嗤地笑。

睡衣还穿着

李知勋硬了，这才想起来刚才还没开始就结束的事情，举着阴茎去蹭全圆佑的屁股。

“唔……”热腾腾的性器惹得全圆佑一个激灵，这才懒洋洋地回过头啦，“哥哥忙完了啊……”

“嗯……”李知勋顺势正对着抱过她，鼻尖抵着妹妹的要接吻，“刚才……对不起……”

“没事，”全圆佑一脸笑眯眯的，“哥哥没阳痿就好，刚刚我还以为你……嘶……干嘛咬我啊！”

李知勋伸出舌头舔干净全圆佑唇角被自己咬出来的小块伤口，一边急切地伸手找蕾丝睡衣上的拉链一边恶狠狠地凑在全圆佑的耳边：“全圆佑老子今天不操服了你我跟你姓。”

“那哥哥试试啊……嘻嘻……”

好歹这次没丢了男性雄风——和全圆佑做了两次，可能是最近体力变差了第二轮全圆佑就开始求饶，高潮过后就软绵绵地塌了下去，胳膊就算软绵绵地还要环住李知勋，没有意识地胡乱呢喃说喜欢哥哥喜欢李知勋。

这可真叫人摸不准你的性格。

李知勋躺在半昏睡过去的全圆佑旁边，暗自想，但不管是怎么样的全圆佑，他喜欢不就好了吗。

“还真是个麻烦的小猫。”

他轻笑，吻在那块被自己咬破的唇边。

END.


End file.
